powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gingoria
New Power Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) New Power The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:35, May 12, 2013 (UTC) New Power A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Is that right? It does matter. just because it can be made so, it doesn't mean we have to follow. Humans are bound to their own will. In the end omnipotence is just anthoer superpower just nothing. This power can do anything people say yet if there were 2 users of this ability then they would be fused together the universe won't allow more than one omnipotent. This proves that omnipotence is too bound by natures will just like the other superpowers thus contradicting its very purpose: To be above everyone and do everything. A power that contradicts itself doesn't deserve to exist. And you know it too. So quit denying it and quit coming up with pathetic excuses for how great this power is! Look at the facts man! The fact is everyone sees omnipotence as doing everything and being above the power of others. You are looking at the paint but not the actual painting itelf. Lightbuster30 (talk) 21:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Call of Duty Hi Gingoria ! So the Zombie Storyline is divided between the three existing games ? How long is this storyline compared to each game ? How good is the series as a whole ? I wouln't think twice about buying one cool-looking game, but three needs a bit of reflexion before hand ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 20:51, July 8, 2013 (UTC) So the story line itself is composed of apocalyptic logs dispersed on each map through the series' episode ? Learning about it on the battlefield in archeology-like way has its charm, it feels more real and personal, kinda like the many recordings in DOOM 3 , or the comsumption-induted flash-backs in prototypes. Could you tell me more about the story, and possiby in which circumstances important pieces were found ? New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) New Power The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power And yet another combination, proving that even close things can still work well together ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC)